


Trip To Paradise

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Matt and Phoebe take a trip to Koh Tao, Thailand where they shared a lot of memories and will share new ones. Will it end in a disaster or will they have a wonderful trip?





	Trip To Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

Matt sits on the balcony looking at his sleeping wife and thinks back to all the things that happened to their relationship. He thinks back to the moment he almost lost her. A day at the set of Nothing Tender and it seems like it was perfect. Phoebe and Matt made love in the forest while looking for the horse. But after this everything shattered into pieces. Teja, Victoria and his secret got revealed but not hers. He remembers the words he said to her and the look on her face.

You are like everyone else.

But she isn’t. And Matt knows that at that moment he arrived back in his house. But he was too scared to call her now. He knew that he fucked up. Even when he tried to talk to her and always just met with Seth her neighbour. Seth revealed that Phoebe was crying herself to sleep. It broke his heart, seeing her so sad and being the reason for it. But he never gave up and he is glad he never did, because now he has her by his side, as his wife Phoebe Rodriguez. He smiles to himself and looks down at his wedding ring.

 

The wedding was his best day. They married far away from Los Angeles and away from the Paparazzi on a little secret Island close to Thailand on Koh Tao. It was hard to arrange that, but he was happy the moment everything was clear. Phoebe's wedding dress was amazing. She wore a long dress with some glitter on her waist. From her waist down was tulle. She looked like a princess. He remembers waiting for her and being so nervous and the moment he saw her he couldn’t hold back the tears and the smile.

 

He smiles now too and looks again back to his sleeping wife. Matt stands up and goes over to her and sit down on the bed. He strokes carefully the hair out of her face.

“Hey, baby.” She suddenly said.

“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you.” Phoebe looks up at him and smiles.

“Don’t worry. Why are you awake it’s?" She looks at the clock “only 4 am.”

Matt shrugs. "I couldn’t sleep I was thinking about something.”

“And what?" She sits up and lean onto the wall and looks at him.

“What if we travel to Koh Tao again?”

Her eyes light up. "Really?”

Matt nods. “If you want.”

“Of course, I do!!”

“Then I book the next flight I can get!” Matt smiles at her face.

“Now I can’t go back to sleep.”

Matt chuckles. "But when you do, the sooner we leave.”

Phoebe lays down and closes her eyes. “Night." She smiles and chuckles and he does the same.

“I love you!”

 

Seven days later Matt and Phoebe are packing for the trip to Koh Tao.

“I have the feeling I forgot something..." Phoebe looks around and seems nervous.

“Sweetheart, even if you did, I will buy them there." Phoebe looks at him and smiles.

“I know you would.”

“So, can we leave?”

Phoebe nods and walks to the car while Matt takes the suitcases. They decided to take a night flight, so Paparazzi won’t be around. And to their luck, no paparazzi are around their house.  
Even at the airport, there is no one around, so Matt and Phoebe can board in peace without any incident.

 

After 16h and 30 minutes, Matt and Phoebe arrive at the airport on Koh Tao. Both are completely exhausted and are looking forward to the house they booked.  
Phoebe walks into the room and throws herself at the bed. Matt put the suitcases to the side and throws himself next to her. He leans on one arm, holds his head with the hand and looks down to her. She has her eyes closed; her hair slowly falls out of the ponytail she made.

“You know I feel you staring.”

“I can’t help it, but my wife is so beautiful.”

“I look like a mess Matt. My hair is probably not seen as hair, my face looks as tired as I am.”

“I still see no bad thing.”

Phoebe opens her eyes and looks into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I am a serious sweetheart. I love the way you look after you just wake up. You look so natural. The way your hair falls out of the ponytail into your face. You without makeup is wonderful. You are always wonderful no matter what you wear.”

Phoebe smiles and lies one hand on his cheek and stroke his cheek with her thumb. He automatically leans into her. “I love you so much, Matt. And I am so glad to call you my husband.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss her softly. Both close their eyes and enjoy the kiss.

After a while, they both break to breath. They look into each other eyes.

“I am so glad I got you back.”

Phoebe looks at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“I just thought back to the moment I thought you betrayed us." Matt looks down ashamed, biting his lower lip.

“Oh Baby." She sits up and sits in front of him. “You know I was really pissed at you, and I never wanted to forgive you, but I am glad I did. You fought so hard back then. You brought flowers every day. You stood in front of my window and told me you love me in the middle of the night. You even fired your manager. This is crazy. But the craziest thing was that you wrote letters.”

“Wait, you received them and actually read them.”

Phoebe agrees “I did. But I wanted to make you suffer, to be honest.”

Matt let out a laugh and pulls her close to her. "You bad girl!”

She lets out a shriek and cuddles on his chest and looks up. "Back then you were the bad boy so let me have some fun there."

Matt kisses her forehead. "If it helped to let me in, I am not complaining, because now you are my wife. You are mine.”

“Only yours." She strokes his jawline and the other hand is on his chest, grabbing his shirt.

She looks at his jaw and lips.

“What is on your mind?"

She looks up to him. “I am just glad that you asked me. I mean someone like you, chose –”

“You, exactly - one gorgeous person, with a wonderful personality; such a talented girl who grew up in Iowa and who could turn every man on this world around her little finger, such as you did with me.”

Phoebe looks down, blushing. Matt put one finger under her chin and pulls her face up, so she is forced to look at him.

“And the way I can make her blush is even more wonderful.”

“Stop it, Matt.” Phoebe grins at him.

“Never say again that you are not worthy of being with me. I should ask myself how I am so lucky to be with you.”

“Because you are handsome, and every girl loves you!”

“I only care about your love." He kisses her and she melts into his kiss.

 

The next day Matt and Phoebe went to the beach. They love to be the only people around here, no one recognises them, only him and her. Phoebe takes off her clothes and reveals her red bikini. Matt stares at her and grins like Cheshire Cat.

“Stop staring and put off your clothes Rodriguez!”

Matt laughs. "Yes, ma’am!" Matt takes off his clothes too and is left only in his boxer.

“Let’s swim!”

“First in the water wins." Phoebe starts walking to water and laughs.

“Hey, cheater!” Matt laughs too and runs after her.

Before Phoebe reaches the water Matt picks her up bridal style but falls in the water. After both came back to the surface, they laugh at each other.

“Who won?” Matt asks.

“Me of course.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I was in the water first before you picked me up.” She responds grinning.

“Okay you win, but just because I love you.”

“Oh, now I am glad you do.”

“I hear the sarcasm, Miss Rodriguez.” She chuckles and swims towards him and looks at his lips.

Before Matt could kiss her Phoebe throw water into his face. She swims away fast, but Matt gets to her before she even had a chance to escape.

“No chance. Throwing water in my face and then leave? Not so fast!" Matt laughs and tickles her.

“No stop Matt!" She screams and laughs at the same time. He stops and looks at her

“I love that.”

“And what?”

“The way we can be so childish together. You don’t hate me for that.”

“I am not like everyone else Matt." Phoebe smiles at him and cups his face.

"I know that, and I will never doubt that ever again.”

“Good!" Phoebe kisses him passionately while Matt pulls her closer.

Phoebe puts the arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kiss for a while until they stop.

“I am hungry." Matt kisses her neck.

“Me too.”

“No Matt, not this!" She giggles and then her stomach makes a loud noise and Matt stops kissing her neck and looks at her.

“Oh, I don’t want my wife to starve. Let’s go back to the house and order room service?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

After half an hour the food arrives at their place. Phoebe sits on the sofa and Matt sits in front of her.

“I love Thai food. We eat it way too less." Phoebe admits.

As Matt looks up, he let out a loud snort. "What? Phoebe looks down. “Do I have something on my shirt?”

Matt shakes his head, puts his food on the table. He leans close to her and kisses the tip of her nose, then the left corner of her mouth, then the other.

“Now it’s gone."

Phoebe stares at him, holding her food in front of him.

“Thank you, but I think I still have something here." She points at her cheek and Matt kisses there.

“And here." She points at her neck and Matt kisses there too.

He looks at her. "Somewhere else?”

Phoebe looks into his eyes and smirks. "No, I guess that’s it." She starts eating again as if nothing happened.

“You quiet the teaser." Matt shakes his head laughing and takes his food to eat again too.

“That’s why you love me.”

“True." Matt smiles at her. “And so many other reasons."

 

The last day of their short trip started, for the past five days Matt and Phoebe spend a lot of times at the spa, beach and took a little boat trip. On the last day, Matt surprises Phoebe with something she always wanted to do.

“Matt, what is it?" She beams at him and tries to get it out of him but no chance he is so stubborn.

“Shut your eyes, baby.”

“No please.”

“Shut your eyes or I blindfold you." He steps in front of her and looks down to her.

“Okay closing eyes then.”

“But no peeking, I will be angry.”

“You won’t.”

“True, but still no peeking."

They both shared a laugh and he takes her hand and leads her to the beach.

“I can hear the beach.”

“Yeah, that’s where we are." He stands her in front of the equipment. “Now you can open your eyes.”

As she does, she gaps and puts her hands to her mouth. Her mouth fell open and she looks down to the equipment and then turns back to Matt.

“OH! MY! GOSH!!!" She screams and jumps in his arms.

“Uff." Matt catches her.

“We go diving?" She looks at him.

“Yes, we do. Because you always wanted to do that, and we couldn’t do that after our wedding.”

“Thank you so much, Matt. This is the best day of my life. I mean beside our wedding."

Matt laughs and Phoebe joins him.

“Can you help me with this?" She looks down at the equipment.

“Sure, I will."

So, he does. As both are finished with putting on all important things, went through the signs underwater they dip into the water. Matt never leaves her side and holds her hand the whole time.

Underwater they experience a wonderful riff. Matt is glad he learned diving so he can take her to places she wouldn’t be allowed and see the most beautiful creatures undersea.

 

After they explored the whole riff they go back to the surface and remove the oxygen mask.

“I love you so much for this Matt! This was stunning!"

Matt smiles at her and holds her close.

“I am so glad you like it.”

“No, I loved it. We definitely have to do this another time again”

“I promise you we will." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

They both lookout to the horizon. "This trip was breath-taking and the best idea."

He cuddles on her, face on her cheek and holds her close. "This was really breath-taking, and I will do as many trips as possible.”

“I know. You really put the world to my feet. You show me the things I never thought I would experience.”

“I just want you to smile and be happy with me."

She looks at him. "I am always happy with you no matter where." She kisses his forehead and leans her head on his.

They both stayed like this for a little longer.

 

Unfortunately, the trip is over, and both had to return to Los Angeles, to drama and paparazzi everywhere. They know the moment they arrive at the airport will be flashes everywhere. But both will look back to this astonishing trip to Koh Tao, Thailand, where they married, shared the best days and nights of their life. And the place where Matt made her dream comes true.


End file.
